


雌犬

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 兽x人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 是兽x人的车，受不了的请赶紧跳车——请低调食用





	雌犬

**Author's Note:**

> 是兽x人的车，受不了的请赶紧跳车——  
> 请低调食用

半年前，这个名叫莱斯特的小镇迎来了一名外地搬来的新住户。

这个新搬来的男人有着健壮的身材和硬朗的面孔，每个动作似乎都溢散着浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙，剃得极短的白发让他看起来不像是应该处在这么家居的环境中，而是应该出现在枪林弹雨中作为保镖保护主人。

镇上的男人们第一次见到他出现在超市时，都看得眼睛发直了。他们远远望着他那休闲裤也藏不住的鼓囊囊的裤裆，想象着这个男人脱掉衣服之后黑麦色的肌肉和那对宛如巧克力球的卵蛋，收紧自己肥硕的臀肉忍耐着后面洞口仿佛蚂蚁爬过般的瘙痒。

很少……或者说几乎没有人会愿意搬来莱斯特这个偏僻的小镇——除了偏僻的地理位置之外，不知道为什么，这个小镇上女性的出生率极低。年轻的女性几乎都搬出小镇追求大城市的繁华生活，留下来的不是已经上年纪的，就是婚后与多名男性有着热情的关系。

而这个镇子上欲望无处发泄的男性们，因为某个女人的推动下，彼此之间都熟稔透了。随便在街上遇到个谁，大家总能说出一两个关于对方床上的习惯。太过熟悉总会腻味，于是他们把目光投向了牧场以及开发新的同伴。这次发现从外面搬来的这么一个优秀的男人，他们那渴求新肉棒的屁眼差点就要像发情的母狗一样止不住淌水。

可惜这个新搬来的男人很少出门，除了购买一些生活必需品之外，镇上的人们只能在他修剪自家花园里的草坪时见到他。就连他的名字“Emiya Alter”，最开始也只有快递员在派送小镇外寄来的快递时才知道。

emiya非常满意自己的新家，三层独立门户带阁楼和花园，按照自己稀薄但总归是存在的喜好装修的房子。这样独立的、不需要别人掺合的日常生活，让他觉得不真实的同时，也开始喜欢上了。

只是他不想去招惹别人，别人却上赶着送上门来。

就在今天，他无视了三四个在他家门口尝试向他搭话的男人；扔掉在超市购物时，被塞进口袋的两三张写着电话号码的纸条；以及一手掰开在他准备开车回家时，搭在他车窗玻璃上的手……

这个小镇里的男人出乎他意料的大胆以及放纵，所幸这些像一直处在发情期的母狗一样的男人们还有点自知之明，不敢动粗的——他们也知道自己打不过看起来就身手了得的emiya。

emiya的邻居杰罗尼莫是难得的可以跟他正常打交道的男性。

杰罗尼莫的妻子早些年病逝，他也不愿意陪着镇上的那些男人胡闹。见emiya因为嫌麻烦更加不想出门的样子，杰罗尼莫提议要不要带上猎枪去山上狩猎，也许能猎到鹿，鹿角和鹿皮都可以找他帮忙做点小东西。

见emiya似乎还有点兴趣的样子，杰罗尼莫犹豫了片刻还是嘱咐道：“不过……千万不要靠近那边的牧场。”

“牧场？”emiya被搭讪的时候，听得最多的就是“要不要一起去牧场”的邀请。

“那里的老板娘虽然是个亚洲人，但绝对不是个善茬。”杰罗尼莫看起来在为难着如何表达：“镇上那些欲求不满的男人们都喜欢去那个牧场，那牧场养的也不是一般的牲口，都是用来……”

emiya找了个好天气背着猎枪去猎鹿。

在经过半山腰的地方，就能看到那个藏在山谷间的牧场，牧场外停放着不少的车辆，看来正如杰罗尼莫所说的，镇上的男人们都热衷于来这里寻乐子。

山上的枯叶厚厚一层铺在泥土上，他的靴子踩上去发出细微的摩擦声。emiya遁着痕迹，很快便找到了一只正在河边喝水公鹿。他小心翼翼地找了个地方举起猎枪，瞄准镜里准心对准了公鹿。

却见瞄准镜里黑影一闪，水花四溅，一大团看不出具体是什么的黑影在水中咬住挣扎的公鹿那脆弱的脖子。一直到流水声再度清晰，死去的公鹿伤口处淌出的血顺着河水漫开，那团湿透了的黑影拽着它的脖子将它拖上岸。

emiya皱着眉头盯着准星里的画面，没看错的话，似乎是一只……大型犬？还是狼？

他的手指从扳机上松开，他的狩猎目标里并没有狗或是狼。

这只大型犬看起来已经成年，黑色的皮毛在甩干水后黑亮又蓬松，居然还隐约看到它的脸上有红色的花纹。站高就有一米左右，要是直立起来，甚至能有emiya那般高。而且它十分警惕，即使是进食的时候也不忘警戒四周，emiya被发现大概只是时间问题。

emiya只好放弃今天的狩猎，谨慎地离开了此处，却不知道那条黑犬在他离开后，找到了他曾藏匿的地方使劲嗅着那里残留的味道。

之后emiya再去几次狩猎，并没有再遇到那条黑犬了，先后顺利地打到了两三头鹿，鹿皮让杰罗尼莫帮忙缝制了几个抱枕，而他也分了两只鹿腿给他。

只是这次他打猎的时候遇到了镇上的人，那种像是看到猎物似的眼神让emiya皱眉。那些人自然是不敢随便靠近背着猎枪的emiya的，但并不妨碍他们上前去搭话。

“Mr.Alter也是来帮忙抓‘狂王’的吗？”

“狂王？”不知怎么的，emiya想起那条利落捕猎的黑犬。

那个男人露出几分猥琐又淫荡的笑：“它是Ms.Sessyoin新进货的一只大型犬，还没调教成能爬跨人类就让它咬伤了人逃了，预定等它被调教好后尝它那根狗鞭的人们可是一直在催我们赶快抓到它呢。”

emiya不着痕迹地跟他拉开距离：“你们抓狗我不管，给我动静小点，鹿都被吓跑了。”

那男人满口答应。

自己大概跟那条叫做“狂王”的黑犬有仇。

在准星里的猎物再一次被一团黑影捷足先登后，emiya不禁产生了这样幼稚又没理由的想法。

与之前第一次看到的样子相比，它在这树林里的生活似乎过得不错，除了皮毛沾了不少灰尘显得稍微有点脏之外，它看起来比之前更加强壮了。

emiya正打算又一次空手回去，却听身后有沙沙以及重物拖拽的声音一直跟着他，回头一看，猝不及防见那条黑犬就在离他几米远的地方端坐着，断气的鹿就在它面前，看起来并没有被它啃食过。

它用前爪碰了碰那只鹿，眼睛一直盯着emiya没有动过——emiya甚至能从它的眼里看到自己的倒影。

——这是什么意思？

emiya默默退后了几步，手往身后的猎枪摸去。他的动作对于一直盯着他看的黑犬来说实在是太明显了，但它依旧没有表现出敌意，甚至低头用吻部将鹿往emiya的方向推了推。

“给我的？”

黑犬发出了几声呜呜声。

黑犬对他莫名其妙的善意让emiya不知如何应对，他沉吟片刻才过去尝试接触这条黑犬，然而远处传来的属于人类的脚步声让他们都一惊。Emiya快速捡起地上的鹿，连他都不明白为什么自己要和黑犬一样为来人感到慌张。

Emiya找东西将鹿包裹好放入后车箱，黑犬一直安静地蹲坐在他脚边看着他动作，尾巴一甩一甩的，像是笃定emiya会打开车门让它坐进去。

“……你回你的山里。”emiya冷硬下声音说。

黑犬又发出那种呜呜的声音，绕着emiya转着圈，用厚实的皮毛蹭着emiya，似乎有意无意地蹭着emiya的臀部嗅味道。

意识到自己居然产生了“养一条大型犬也没什么”的念头的emiya，推开把身上的脏东西都蹭到自己身上的黑犬，叹了口气打开了后座车门：“……你敢弄坏车里的东西你就给我滚下车。”

回到家的时候，emiya首先是把这条黑犬拎到浴室，挽起袖子就开始给他洗澡。这狗倒也是聪明，不会闹不会乱叫，配合着emiya抬起他的前爪，乖乖地蹲坐在那里任由emiya给他搓出满身的泡泡。

废了好大功夫才弄干他这一身的毛，光鲜亮丽的毛摸着手感极佳，在走动间似乎都能反射灯光。黑犬亲昵地把脑袋搭在他肩上，那皮毛蹭得emiya颈间发痒，但也确实是可以算是舒服的。他伸出手虚虚抱了抱这只大型犬，毛绒绒暖呼呼的，它那狗尾巴简直要甩出残影。

——好吧，养它也不是不可以。

那只鹿最后还是当了“狂王”的晚餐，在吃完东西后它绕着emiya的屋子逛着，就像是在确认自己的领地似的。Emiya不得不放下手中的晚餐先跟它约法三章，要是它敢在屋子里撒尿，他就直接把它送回牧场让它继续当爬人背的种狗。

“今晚可以先在客厅睡，我明天给你在屋外弄个狗屋。”

“不准弄乱家里的东西。”

“不准去我的房间。”

“在我工作的时候不准乱吠。”

狂王只是盯着emiya，三角的耳朵动了动，也不知道听没听。说完一大堆规章制度的emiya才发觉自己像个傻子似的，居然像是教训部下似的跟一条狗约法三章，狗哪能听得懂。

Emiya一边笑自己估计连怎么跟人打交道都忘了，一边拿出那几个鹿皮抱枕堆在家里那张大沙发上，姑且是做了个狗窝了。

平时睡觉emiya总会因为手脚容易冰冷而迟迟不能进入深度睡眠，今晚他在迷迷糊糊中却似乎感受到身边有一个大型暖水袋，安心中越睡越沉，一夜无梦。

早上醒来的emiya就看见眼前全是黑亮的毛，本来宽敞的单人床现在变得有点拥挤了。他一个激灵坐起，才发现是狂王这家伙居然溜到了他的床上来睡。

昨晚关上的房门咧开了缝——这家伙居然还知道怎么开门！

一向浅眠的emiya不得不承认昨晚确实睡眠质量不错，但规矩就是规矩。他一边吃早餐一边无视想尽办法往他身上蹭的狂王，就算它把自己的脑袋蹭到emiya的手掌心都没用。

“你今天就饿一天吧，这是对你的惩罚。”

比起没东西吃，似乎emiya的冷淡对它的威慑力更强。狂王甚至故意在emiya的视线里蹦哒了几下，见emiya依旧无视它收拾起盘子去厨房，它第一次发出几声听着十分委屈的“嗷呜”。

在厨房的emiya感到狂王又在蹭他的腿，正想继续无视，一个盘子被递到了台面上。emiya低头，就看到狂王晃着尾巴小跑着回到客厅，叼起桌上的刀叉又跑回厨房放下。

“你……会开门就算了，居然还自己知道拿东西给我。”他其实气已经消了大半，这次狂王去蹭他的腿时他终于是摸了摸它那脑袋：“……下不为例。”

emiya没养过宠物，也不打算把宠物当主子供着。把冰箱里存着的牛肉扔给狂王吃，他上网搜起了狂王的品种，可是大型犬中完全没找到狂王这样的。emiya只好随便搜了一下一些养狗的注意事项，就算完事了。

带狂王去散步几乎是不可能的，一来不自己就不想出门，二来这镇上都不知道有哪些人认识狂王而把他抓回去。

他独自开车出门，买了几天份的一人一狗的食物，还买了些材料回来准备动手建狗屋。造房时狂王又是递钉子又是递木板，配合得不行。emiya自觉这个狗屋还搭得不错，就算是庞大如狂王在里面睡应该也绰绰有余。

当晚emiya盯着狂王钻进狗屋，才关上大门回房间睡觉。

结果第二天早上，emiya又在自己的床上看到了狂王。他这次专门锁了门，门确实好好关着。emiya扭头，窗户也好好关着，虽然没有锁，但是一楼到二楼连给人攀爬的地方都没有，何况是狗呢。

“撞鬼了……”emiya喃喃道。

现在emiya已经习惯了早上起床看到狂王躺在他旁边了，他把脑袋埋进狂王的毛里，难得赖床。

洗漱时emiya对着镜子刮胡渣，狂王就蹲坐在他脚边，时不时嗅几下他的屁股，被emiya随意地拂开。

在他下楼准备做早餐时，狂王已经帮他开好电视播放新闻。早餐过后，狂王帮忙收拾，emiya洗碗的时候它就圈着emiya的脚边趴下，就算emiya踢它都雷打不动。

emiya刚坐到沙发上，狂王就把他最近正在看的书叼了过来，然后它无比自然地跳上沙发躺到emiya大腿上。

“下去。”

狂王闭上眼睛，蜷起身子更加圈住emiya。它腹部的软毛倒是挺暖和的，emiya用它枕着手，高度刚刚好又不费劲。

只是刚一会儿，emiya就感到有东西戳到他的大腿。

——又来了。

“蠢狗，把你那东西拿开。”

听到不喜欢的称谓，狂王张嘴露出森白的牙齿低吼一声，不为所动。

emiya推开它，它又蹭回来。emiya瞟了一眼它那根东西，难怪能当提供那种服务的狗，镇上那些屁眼都被干松了的男人也只有这种程度才能满足了吧。

“干脆阉了吧……”emiya掏出手机打算搜相关的信息，狂王就像知道emiya打算干什么似的，两只前足扒在emiya肩上，伸出舌头舔着他侧脸，就是不给emiya看到手机屏幕。

emiya又被它弄得没脾气了，他真的对狂王越来越心软了。即使后来狂王越来越频繁地往他身上趴，因为狂王平时磨蹭他也频繁，emiya也就一直当它黏人。

——若是没有发生那种事的话。

那大概是个月圆夜，花园里的虫鸣似乎比寻常更为躁动。

狂王在饭后一直孜孜不倦地绕着emiya转悠，比寻常更黏人。他身上那根东西在他小跳的动作间大咧咧地展露着，狂王的喉间也一直发出急躁的低吼。

正弯腰拿东西的emiya感受到身后的危险时已经为时已晚了，狂王用它庞大的身躯将他重重地压在地上，要不是那里刚好铺着厚厚的地毯，他的关节估计要碎。

“下去！”emiya生气了，然而他趴在地上的姿势本来就很难反击，而且它十分聪明地用体重和不知道哪来的力道压着emiya的四肢，长长的舌头一下又一下地舔着emiya的后颈和侧脸，甚至变本加厉地舔向emiya那略显淡色的嘴唇。

胯下那根长东西随着狂王的动作，有意无意地戳着emiya的屁股。

再不知道狂王想干什么就真的是蠢。

“蠢狗！你……还想保住你那根东西就给我滚开唔——”

狂王趁着他说话的时候，将舌头伸进了他的口腔，很快就搅起了大股的唾液和水声。emiya不知道如何形容那种感觉，过多的唾液逼迫他条件反射地吞咽，狂王那粗糙的舌面一直扫进他的喉咙的感觉让他想呕吐，脑子里唯一的想法却是庆幸每次吃完晚饭都会给狂王刷牙，因为他不想明天早上醒来闻到狂王口腔里的异味。

emiya用尽他的格斗技挣扎，只是一力降十会，他只成功在地上跟狂王扑腾了几下又被狂王压回地上。而狂王那根东西，意图已经更加明显地用上了力道戳向他的腿间。起初只是乱戳，戳到他的会阴处或者撞到他的睾丸，后来却像是快速融会贯通似的准确攻击他臀间，隔着布料宽松舒适的裤子都能感受到那点粗大的尖端被顶进少许的感觉。

而很快狂王就不再满足于这种隔靴搔痒的现状，他低头在那个地方使劲嗅了嗅，似乎就是用前爪轻轻一划，emiya就听到衣服纤维被割裂的声音。才刚感受到凉意的紧致臀肉马上就被一根铁棍般的东西顶住那个危险的入口，狂王那尾巴尖的软毛兴奋地扫着他发凉的小腿，他甚至能感受到它张着的血盆大口滴着难耐的口涎。

狂王平时的黏人太过具有欺骗性，它那獠牙于野性的一面不曾对他展露过，渐渐地就连emiya也快忘了它是如何一口咬断猎物的喉咙一击毙命的。

鲜红色的狗鞭用着力道尝试挤进他身后，没有怎么扩张的小穴怎么可能容纳得了，痛得emiya又是一番挣扎。直到狂王用牙齿从他的身后虚虚咬住他的脖子，整个身躯完全伏在emiya身上将emiya完全笼罩在它投下的阴影里，emiya依旧反射性地颤抖。他挣扎的动作倒是被制止了，为了躲闪而抬高的臀部依旧轻易被捕食者追上，带着骨头的半软不硬的铁棍似的狗鞭毫不留情地捅了进去。

就像绷得太紧而终于崩裂的弦，emiya那过于凄厉以至在一瞬间就堵塞住喉咙的惨叫只突兀而出了半个音节，接下来他都死死咬住自己的衣袖，不愿再发出任何声音。

——这是错误的。

完全不适合的器官和完全不适合的尺寸，以及一方的毫不怜惜与一方的毫不退让。

那根粗壮的狗鞭沾着血丝进出着那绷到极致的红艳穴口，野兽的粗喘随着它那非人的动作响着。现在它已经不需要再压制emiya了——即使emiya再不愿意，他的身体为了减少痛苦，早已不自觉地高高翘起了臀部，狂王那深深捣入的东西甚至能在他的肚脐下方顶出突起。

狂王那人类根本达不到的频率操得emiya意识混沌，就连狂王撞击到他的前列腺，他都不知道自己到底有没有生理性勃起——身体的感官激烈得他的大脑无法处理这些过量而且复杂的感觉。他觉得自己的心脏还是膈膜似乎都在试图跟上狂王的节奏，前者让他觉得全身血管快要炸裂，后者让他觉得快要患上过呼吸症而四肢抽搐。

狂王终于减缓了攻势时emiya以为他终于熬到头了，只是那根即使已经顶到乙状结肠也不管不顾地全部塞进去的狗鞭却自根部肿胀起来，在高频率的颤动中肿胀起的海绵体再一次撑开了脆弱不堪的肠道，将emiya牢牢地锁死在它身下。原本已经有点习惯了后面被撑开的emiya一瞬间表情都有点扭曲，臀部的肌肉更是抽搐起来，生理性泪水模糊了他的实现边沿，他看到狂王那生长着尖锐爪子的前爪就拄在他面前。

——自己这不就像是……母狗吗？

狂王不会给他多想其他东西的闲工夫，大股的浓稠液体源源不断地灌进了他的肠道深处，足够让人类射精完的时间过去了它也依旧在晃着下身一边灌入东西一边继续动作，因着胀大的结的堵塞，射进去的狗精只在动作间泄露出丁点。

emiya不经意地往身下一瞥，才发现自己不知道什么已经射精了，软塌的性器在这样粗暴的动作下颤巍巍地又有了抬头的迹象。

窗外月色正深，夜晚还长。

他将不得不继续陪着狂王直到他那狗精灌满他的肠道，直到它那结消下来。而一旦那根东西拔出来，灌满的狗精会像失手掉在地上盒装牛奶似的喷涌出来，他会在那一瞬间失去意识，露着合不拢的穴口在沾满精液的地毯上躺一夜。

似乎冥冥中有所感，emiya放下书本瞟了一眼身上的狂王。

“下去。”

狂王回头舔了舔他的嘴唇，鼻间在他的身上嗅了嗅，自觉地跳到了沙发下。

而emiya解开他的裤子，连带内裤一起扔到一旁沙发上。狂王立刻凑过去闻了闻上面的味道，尾巴摇得更欢了，它一眨不眨地看向emiya。

男人正分开自己的双腿，挤着大坨的润滑液到掌心，两根手指轻而易举地塞入身下穴口。两指一点点撑开肉壁，能直接窥视到里面艳红的穴肉，润滑剂的瓶口直接塞入穴口挤入，接着是第三根手指、第四根手指……

狂王似乎是有点等不及了，伸出长长的舌头往那个穴口伸出顶弄——emiya教了几次它才学会不舔走润滑液而是模仿抽插的动作。

“够了。”

emiya的尾音都在颤抖，声音里藏着他自己都发现不了的难耐——他的性器已经在这样得扩张中勃起了。

狂王喘着粗气将上半身搭在沙发上，下半身那涨红的狗鞭对着emiya掰开的穴口直直撞入，润滑得当而全根没入，一口气顶到了最深处，娴熟无比。

emiya那深色肤色的脸上浮着不易察觉的情动的红，在狂王的动作下隐忍地呻吟，没有打扰到看似宁静的夜。

END


End file.
